THE EMPIRE OF MANKIND
HISTORY The Empire of Mankind will be the largest and most powerful political entity in the galaxy, consisting of at least 1,000,000 human-settled worlds at its height dispersed across most of the Milky Way Galaxy. Consequently, an Imperial planet might be separated from its closest neighbor by hundreds or even thousands of light years. As a stellar empire, the size of the Empire cannot be measured in terms of contiguous territory, but only in the number of planetary systems under its control. However, most humans in the galaxy have little day-to-day contact with the government of the Empire unless they serve in one of its high military offices or are governors or any other high position in the Empire. Before the formation of the empire the ruling power of humanity was the Galactic Stargate Republic or GSR which had rule from earth for over 490 years. The leader of the GSR was a president for 1 term of 20 years. It was under the GSR that humanity colonized there first off world planets. The first of these planets was the Moon, then Mars shortly after mars was colonized in 2354 the president gave the 3rd planet to the Rahdderian family, which they called Rahdderia. The forth and finale planet the GSR found is the planet they named Earth 2. The formation of the GSR was one of the greatest events in humanities history. The Empire is primarily an interstellar tribute empire, allowing its member planets to largely govern themselves as long as they recognize the authority of the Emperor and His servants and support the war machine. Every world of the Empire must also pay the Imperial taxes levied on them in the form of ammunition and food that is known as the Imperial tithe. The amount depends on the size of the planet. These resources go to the service of the Imperial Army and the Imperial Navy, the armed forces which keep the Empire united and safe. It's because of the imperial tithe that keeps the empires war machine moving. The amount of soldiers, weapons, and ships the humans will produce will go unmatched by all other races in the galaxy. GOVERNMENT The Empire is ruled by the EMPEROR as an absolute monarch. However, the duty of day to day governing of the Empire falls to the IMPERIAL MINISTERS , Planetary Governors, and Regional Governors its members are always the leaders and representatives of the most powerful Imperial families. Ultimately, the Emperor is in control of the Empire as a whole, But the Imperial Ministers and Governors are responsible for maintaining the functioning of the Empire through the Imperial Navy and the Imperial Army. They are charged with supplying the Imperial Military with food and complete loyalty. There is no one greater than the Emperor all fallow him all obey him his word is law. Imperial Military Forces Mankind has always excelled at the art of war, and the Emperor’s armies are spread across the galaxy. The threat or effects of war are never far away, no matter where you go in the Galaxy. Mankind seeks to purge the stars of its enemies, and the bloody carnage it wreaks in doing so shows no sign of abating. The Empire's military is mighty, glorious and terrible. It shows no mercy to any nonhumans its motto is "B''ow before humanity or fall before its might and power"''. The military forces of the empire include: * - The Imperial Army- it is the backbone of the empire’s military might. Billions upon Billions of well-trained male clones organized into thousands of Bilegions, which makes up the Army. They march upon alien battlefields and planets alike and garrison vital worlds. They form the empire’s first line of defense and they strike the first blow in many Crusades. Its Legions are breed and grown in great numbers in cloning facilities and on the capital planet of Earth 2. The clones have unique characters and fighting traditions, preferring to overwhelm there enemies with sheer numbers and there unflinching bravery and discipline. Often fighting on forsaken worlds they have never heard of. Legions do not return to their homeworld but are raised explicitly to be sent to fight and die light years away from where they were created. And they do die, for the Imperial Army bear the weight of the empire’s wars. Those who survive the grinding horrors of a lifetime of war move through the ranks to command armies of there own. As with many things in the empire, this is a mixed blessing indeed. The Imperial Army Legions are raised from birth to defend the empire's worlds as part of a planet’s defense. These legions are normally deployed according to the threat level. However, when a major military campaign (often referred to as a “Crusade”) is called the Emperor appoints a Lord Crusader chosen from among nonclone high-ranking Imperial Military officers to command the campaign's forces. * - The Imperial Knights, are the elite warriors of the empire. They are few in number and regarded with almost mythical awe by most people, for they are inheritors of traditions founded by the Emperor Himself. The Imperial Knights are divided into battalions each possessing 1,000 Knights along with its own fleet. They're around a 150,000 in the empire. A Imperial Knight is recruited from among the ranks of the Royal Guard. The training to become a knight is very dangerous they use live ammunition to deflect bullets, and are capable of using all weapons and are able to fly any ships in the empire. Training takes about 6 months. Upon completing his training (which not all recruits survive), he is issued his war gear, including a suit of light blue armor. This armor is one of the most powerful symbols of Imperial might. A Imperial Knight’s armor not only grants him great strength and protection but is a work of art, each one has been touched by the Emperor himself some has is own writing on them. Each Knight is independent from the Imperial Army. The Emperor is the only one to command the Knights they are his loyal and personal army with complete devotion to him. All Knights have distinct characteristics that translate into the way they fight. The ferocious , for instance, are more fiercely independent and fight on their own terms up close with there Energy spears. The Knights are spoken of with reverent awe among Imperial citizens. The Imperial Knights are extremely few in number compared to the size of the Imperium and few citizens will ever see one in the flesh. There only jobs are to protect the Imperial Palace, the Royal Family, and some protect the Emperors personal battleship the Wrath of the Emperor. When the Emperor leaves Imperial Earth there are 50,000 that follow him his battle ship has 50,000 Knights protecting it at all times, the other 100,000 Knights defend the palace. There are 4 Knights that follow and protect the Supreme Commander . - The Imperial Navy holds nearly all of the empire’s fighting vessels; local governments, comma and others are forbidden to maintain their own fleets of warships. Their spacecraft include some of the most potent engines of destruction in the whole galaxy, including mighty battleships, cruisers, and Carriers. The Navy’s ships range from small escorts with a crew of a few dozen to the immense which might have 20,000 souls or more on board. The Navy also includes fighter-bombers crews and aircraft that support the Imperial Army on the ground. The Navy’s officer class is highly traditional and well disciplined . The empire’s Noble Families frequently boast naval officers among their number and naval dynasties dominate many battlefleets. The officers’ lives are in stark contrast to those of the ratings and engine crews. With thousands of crew living and dying on ships that can spend decades without seeing port, a ship of the Imperial Navy becomes a city in space. The Imperial Navy is by far the most powerful branch in the empire. Without the Navy the Imperial Army could not move it couldn't defend the empires planets and couldn't conquer new planets. The Navy has many millions of ships the fire power they have can burn whole planets to ash. Imperial Faith The Church of Man is one of the few common factors that link the different worlds of the empire together. No matter what conditions prevail upon a world within the empire, the Imperial Church will be found there. The church teaches that humanity and humanity alone are the masters of everything in the galaxy. It also teaches to hate all nonhumans all aliens are below them and that are shall fall to the will of humanity. The Emperor is the master of the church as well nothing is said without his blessing. The leader of the church is the Grand Bishop . There are churches on every Imperial world.